


Inside

by Kira_Evangeline



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Determination, Justathing, asadthing, itsallgoingtoberesetanyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_Evangeline/pseuds/Kira_Evangeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk shouldn’t have reset...she knew it the moment she made the decision. He was there, and always had been, but he had gotten stronger….It was only a matter of time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all!  
> This is my first Undertale fic. Just a one-shot...though I've been thinking about writing an actual story...  
> It's interesting, writing a fic for a game that's so open to interpretation.   
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

It was like a dream, when he was in control.  
No, not a dream….a nightmare.   
She could see everything, feel everything, hear everything...even if she didn’t want to.  
And she definitely didn’t want to...not this.  
Her soul was separate from his. When one was in control, the other was close by, like a ghost. Frisk thought it would be like blacking out when he took control. But no mercy was given. She had to watch everything. She could feel the dust on her hands.   
She had no tears left to shed…  
Or so she thought.

He had known from the start. Frisk knew he didn’t have memories of the past, just like the others. But he could feel the familiarity, and could sense that something wasn’t right. The look he had given them on the bridge before meeting Papyrus….he had known. She knew his expressions, now, after spending so much time with him. It had been analytical and suspicious. He was no fool.  
Though, Chara hadn’t made it very difficult for him.

It had hurt. It had hurt so much. Toriel was the first to cause tears. Sure, she loved the Froggits and Whimsums. They were wonderful monsters who were always kind to her. It hurt to watch them, too. But Toriel...Toriel was her mother. Toriel was so kind and loving and supportive...Frisk wondered if Toriel had any sins of her own, or if she truly was the purest monster underground. Frisk had been in so much pain when Toriel’s soul shattered in front of her eyes. Despite Chara’s chuckling, she had fallen to her spectral knees, hyperventilating as tears flowed from her eyes like rivers.

Chara had a soft spot. The raving, blood-thirsty maniac who had possessed her had a soft spot. While Frisk hated him, he seemed to cherish her. With each reset, his presence became stronger and stronger. But while he jumped at the first opportunity for control, he still talked to Frisk like she was valuable, like she mattered. He had been there since the day she was born, afterall. Despite her silence and her curses, which he only found amusing, he had always been there for her in her grief.   
He proved to still do so as she cried for Toriel. He had silently placed a hand on her shoulder as her spectral form wailed and shook. Whether he felt bad or not in that moment, Frisk could not tell.  
Probably not.

After puzzles with Papyrus and death threats from Sans, Frisk had seen the horrors of a ghost town. Snowdin had been completely devoid of life. Everyone seemed to have either left, or found a hiding place. Chara had angrily blamed ‘that comedian,’ ranting mentally to Frisk as he stole gold and items from the shops. Recently recovering from her shock of San’s threat, Frisk had glared at Chara.

She had nearly become paralyzed with grief when Papyrus disintegrated in front of her. The skeleton had become like a brother to her, but this level of compassion and trust was something she had not expected in the face of a murderer. She had yelled at him as Chara approached, asking him what he was thinking and telling him to run.  
Of course, Papyrus couldn’t hear her...and Chara had only found her cries amusing.  
Frisk had listened to his every word, marveled by his tender heart up until the dust had settled.  
This time, it wasn’t a heavy torrent of tears. No, these tears fell silently as she was numbly dragged along. Chara didn’t seem disturbed by the silence, smiling to himself with every battle and humming when an area was devoid of life.

The worst had been Shyren. That poor, shy monster...Chara had tricked her. They sang together….and Frisk had wondered if Chara really enjoyed singing. Maybe he would spare her…  
But no. It was a trick. The monsters who had gathered to hear were slaughtered, Shyren saved for last.   
He had been there, watching from afar. Waiting. Observing. Frisk had slipped away from Chara while he was preoccupied with his sick show. She had approached him, and tried to speak to him, touch him, show him. ‘Help me,’ she cried. ‘Stop this,’ she pleaded.  
He had looked at her, for a moment. She had been visible, or loud enough, for just a moment. And then he had disappeared.  
She turned around, and everyone was dead. 

Chara had encountered Undyne next, and Frisk had felt a hope she hadn’t experienced since the beginning of this timeline. Undyne was amazing, determined, and strong, fighting off the natural death that had crept so closely to her. Chara had to reset three times before beating her, his breathing ragged and his eyes murderous.   
And suddenly, Frisk had lost all hope.   
Countless others were destroyed in Chara’s path. Those who didn’t heed Alphys’ evacuation warnings became dust. Muffet and Mettaton fell with barely any resistance, not strong enough to fight against Chara. Every confrontation ended with a smile or laugh from him, and numb silence from her. 

Frisk followed slowly with her arms wrapped around herself, deafened by the silence, cold from the cruelty. Chara had spoken to Frisk once or twice on their way through the core, but learned quickly that he would receive no response. Every few feet he would glance at her, as if concerned. Or annoyed.  
She shouldn’t have reset. She knew she couldn’t save Asriel. He’d never come with her. Why would she keep trying? Now...

Flowey stopped Chara constantly, telling him more and more of his tragic story. Frisk knew Asriel, and had fought him a few times now, listening to his story each time. She knew he was a kind soul who had experienced something tragic, but...she hadn’t known all this.  
Suddenly, it wasn’t so hard to see why Flowey was bitter, angry, and power-hungry.   
The more Flowey spoke, however, the less patient Chara seemed to be. Chara was itching to complete this timeline. He had no illusion that he would continue on to destroy humanity. He knew Frisk would stop him before that. Her soul was still too strong. But…  
Chara had grinned at the mere thought of silencing the skeleton.  
And now…

Sans chuckled, the sound strained and sad. Flecks of red flew from his mouth and dripped from his chest, landing on the ground under him. He had fallen to his knees in shock and pain, Chara standing above him with his knife raised. He was going to finish it…But Frisk stood in the way, tears streaming down her face. Despite the fact that she was just a soul appearing as a ghost in front of Chara, she held her hands up protectively, as if prepared to take the blow as she begged. Chara stared down at her with a scowl, but lowered the knife, smirking.

“It’s too late, anyway.” Chara took a step back and grinned, his red eyes flashing as he took slow steps around the dying skeleton. “It’s almost over…” Frisk ignored him, dropping to her knees next to Sans and placing her hands on each of his shoulders, as if she could help him. The moment she made contact, however, he dropped and pushed himself over, landing on his back and looking up at her with dull pinpricks of light. Frisk felt a fresh wave of tears appear, her vision blurry as his right hand came up to touch her barely-there cheek.

“Hey, Kiddo…” He muttered, his voice shaky. She stared in shock, her jaw dropping. He could see her? Had he seen her before? He was beginning to phase, just like Undyne, barely holding on. 

“I’m so sorry, Sans.” She wasn’t sure he could understand her, with how hysterical she sounded. Her hands grasped at his hoodie, as if she could keep him from turning into dust through willpower alone. His hand rested on her head and ruffled her hair lightly. She looked up at his face again, finding a weak smile and closed eyes.

“It’s all just going to be reset, anyway.” He whispered, and Frisk felt her heart drop, deadpanning as his hand slipped from her hair. His body disappeared rapidly into dust, save for the hoodie which she still grasped tightly in her hands. 

It hurt.  
It hurt so much. 

Frisk quietly stood up, dust falling out of the hoodie as she picked it up. The red scarf still hung from the right pocket, as he had been holding it for the majority of the fight. Tears fell in mourning for her two closest friends….for everyone....but she could not make a sound. Frisk turned toward the door Chara disappeared through, a glare set firmly in her gaze.

She knew what needed to be done.

It didn’t take long to find him. She passed the giant pile of dust that could only have belonged to Asgore, and stopped in the middle of the room.  
Chara stood with his back to her, staring down at a disintegrating golden flower…

“Chara.” Chara turned, a creepy smile on his face. Frisk was no longer scared of the sight. She narrowed her eyes at him, the hoodie in her hands falling to the floor.   
Frisk closed her eyes. 

All it took was a reset.

Brown eyes opened to meet red.

“Your move, Frisk.” He said mockingly.

He wouldn’t do this again. She’d make sure of it.

For all her friends….for Sans….

Frisk closed her eyes, filled with determination. She felt a familiar tug on her soul…

And woke up on a bed of flowers.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is. Please let me know what you think, or if you spot any mistakes! I love feedback! Let me know if you'd like to see a full fic from me as well!  
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
